


Je t'aime, Iwa-chan

by tsukkiyama_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Also Oikawa tooru is a giant crybaby, Also theres smut i guess, Also theres verbal abuse?? If thats a trigger??, And hajime is a giant sap, And he gets verbally abused, Angst, But Hajime is there for him, But only for oikawa, Hajime makes sure that Oikawa knows he's beautiful, M/M, Making Out, Oikawa feels worthless, Rated teen on for the language pretty much, These tags pretty much suck, as always, body worshipping, im gonna go now, no but seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkiyama_trash/pseuds/tsukkiyama_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one thing to think you're worthless, and quite another for somebody else to tell you that you are.</p><p>Also know as, Oikawa feels completely horrible and useless and Iwaizumi is there to make him see how beautiful and absolutely amazing he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tooru, what's wrong?

     "Pfft, what was _that_ , shittykawa?" That nickname was funny when Iwaizumi used it, but it hurt coming from another team mate. Oikawa tried to brush it off, he really did, but he couldn't stop the frown that graced his lips. However, Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi and found that the ace was staring at him with a peculiar look on his face. Oikawa quickly plastered his signature cocky grin on his face until Iwaizumi turned away, and then it fell again. Oikawa endured the taunts from his team for the rest of the practice and continued to plant fake, forced smiles onto his face so that no one saw through his façade.   
  
     It was worse when he got home. His parents were worse than his own team mates. His father was drunk today, so his words wouldn't as bad as usual, but his mother was completely sober. Her words had real bite, calling him worthless, telling him how much she hated him, telling how she wished he was never born, _how everyone was better off without him_. His father, on the other hand, was so drunk that he kept telling "how much we love you, Tooru" and "how you were the best thing that's happened to us, Tooru." That was almost worst than the things his mother was still screaming at him. It was so  _fucking horrible_ that his own father had to be so incredibly drunk to tell him that he loved him. Oikawa had had enough of his fathers drunken slurs and his mothers abusive words. He finally snapped and screamed, "I hate you! Both of you!" His father stopped, but only because he had passed out, and his mother was stunned at his outburst. Oikawa usually just stood there and accepted their hateful words, but not this time. He had been dealing with this for far too long. He didn't want to stick around for what was coming next, so he took off down the hall to his room as fast as he could. He slammed the door and clicked the lock, and listened to his mother pounding on the door, screaming at him to let her in. He sunk down against the door and pulled his knees up to his face and cried. He cried, and cried, and cried for what seemed like hours, sitting there in the dark. Eventually his mother left. Somehow, Oikawa managed to drag himself to his bed and pick up his phone. He unlocked it and pressed the first number in his contacts.   
  
"What is it?" came the harsh voice on the other line. Oikawa let out a small chuckle before answering, "Hey. It's me. Can you come over?" There was a few moments of silence. "Do you know what time it is, dumbass?" He looked at the small clock on his bedside table, which greeted him with 2:47 am.  _Damn,_ he thought,  _I really did sit there forever._ "Yeah" There was a few more moments of silence. And then Hajime sighed. "I'll be right over" Oikawa clicked the lock on his window so Hajime could get in. It was only a few minutes before Oikawa heard his window slide open and his best friend climb into his room. "Hey, Iwa-chan." Oikawa said, staring at Hajime from his bed. "Hey." was Hajime's short answer. Neither of them said anything, not until tears silently began to slip down Oikawa's pale face. Hajime immediately slipped off his shoes and sat down on Oikawa's bed, pulling Oikawa up until he was sitting and could look at him properly. "Tooru, what's wrong?" Hajime asked. Upon hearing Hajime use his first name, Oikawa burst into tears. Hajime wrapped his arms around Oikawa and just listened to his sobs. They sat lIke that for a long time, until Oikawa's wails slowly subsided to sniffles, and then to hiccups. Hajime pulled away and looked at Oikawa's red, tear streaked face. "What happened?"


	2. You're beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be fully seen by somebody, then, and be loved anyhow - this is a human offering that can border on miraculous.
> 
> Oikawa Tooru has opened up to Iwaizumi Hajime, and Hajime welcomes him with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW so this chapters really long and borderline smutty?? I suck at actual smut so thigh fucking is as close as I'll get  
> Sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 Oikawa took a deep breath and then sniffled, "I just...I just feel so _worthless._ I feel so fucking horrible. I can deal with you and the team teasing me, but as soon as I get home, I just fall apart. My father's always drunk and my mother told me she wishes I wasn't born." He paused and took another deep breath before continuing. "They just say such mean things to me. I try so _hard_  to be strong, I really do, but it's just so difficult. They say such horrible things." He sniffled, and tears began to fall down his cheeks again. "I'm sorry, Iwa-chan. I'm sure others have it worse, and I'm sorry to just throw all my problems on you."

Oikawa Tooru had been in love with Iwaizumi Hajime for a very long time. Hajime was the easiest person to talk to, and despite his intimidating looks, Hajime was very caring and understanding. He was sure that, one day, Hajime would make a very nice husband for a pretty woman. But he wanted Hajime to be  _his_  husband. Of course, Oikawa would never tell Hajime any of this, out of fear of ruining the friendship that Tooru treasured so very much.

What Oikawa didn't know, however, is that Hajime felt the exact same way he did. Hajime pulled Oikawa closer, onto his lap, and whispered, "you matter, Tooru. You mean so very much to me, and you're so important." His breath hitched before he added quietly, "I love you, Oikawa Tooru. I love you so much and you are my everything. You are not worthless. Don't you  _ever_  say that again." He added that last part in a low growl, that sent a shiver down Oikawa's spine.

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Hajime's neck, and planted a small, shaky kiss on the corner of his mouth. He pulled back and looked at Hajime, who stared back with wide eyes. No words were needed, for now they both knew how each other felt. Hajime stared at him for only a moment, taking in all of Oikawa's beautiful features, before kissing him right on the lips. Oikawa's lips were warm and soft and so  _inviting_. They pecked feverishly at each others mouths, their lips left warm and tingling from the others touch. One of Hajime's hand slipped up Oikawa's back and tangled in his soft, brown hair. The other hand was toying with the base of Oikawa's spine, pushing their hips closer, chests already flush. They couldn't get enough of each other. Hajime planted a firm, lingering kiss on Oikawa's lips, sending a message to the captain. Hajime pressed his lips to Oikawa's again, and this time he parted his lips for Hajime. The ace flicked his tongue across Oikawa's teeth and sucked on his bottom lip. A small gasp escaped his mouth, and it was the most amazing sound Hajime had ever heard. He pulled on the hem of Oikawa shirt, pulling it up and over the boys head before removing his own, and smashing their lips back together. Hajime stuck his tongue into Oikawa's mouth and flicked it over the other boys' tongue. Oikawa's mouth was so warm and inviting, and Hajime pushed the other boy flat on the matress, looming over him. "You're beautiful," he growled, and kissed Oikawa's on the lips. He moved and kissed all along his jaw up to his ear, where he gently grazed the other boy's earlobe with his teeth. A moan escaped Oikawa's mouth, and it sent a rush of warmth throughout Hajime's body. He moved from Oikawa's ear to his throat, kissing all the way down. He kissed Oikawa's neck all the way over to his shoulders, sucking on the skin with each kiss, leaving dark bruises. He kissed and licked the marks he had left, and then sucked on the skin again. After having left  bruises all over Oikawa's neck and shoulders, Hajime moved back to his mouth and gave him a few soft kisses before plunging his own tongue back into Oikawa's mouth. Oikawa's tongue was so pliant against his own. Hajime flicked his tongue over Oikawa's one last time, and then kissed all the way down his neck to his chest. There, Hajime left more small bruises before moving even lower. His fingers began to undo Oikawa's belt. "Ha-hajime, I love you so much, _oh my god_ , Hajime." Oikawa's words were music to his ears. He undid Oikawa's belt all the way and then slowly, ever so slowly, he unzipped the boys pants and removed them, throwing them haphazardly across the room. Next to come off were Oikawa's boxers, the ones that had the tiny UFOS on them, and then the rest of Hajime's clothes.

He kissed all the way down Oikawa's chest, all down his hips and his legs, and finally to his feet. He kissed each toe individually, and then moved back up his leg and then to the other side, kissing each toe on that foot in turn as he did the last. He finally moved to Oikawa's thighs, and positioned himself between them. "You're beautiful," he said, and kissed Oikawa's thigh. He sucked on the skin the and licked it before moving to make a new mark. "You matter so much to me," and he left another mark on the captains thigh. He moved to the other one and said, "Oikawa Tooru, I love you so much." Oikawa moaned again, and Hajime left more kisses and bruises on his thighs. When he was done, he moved back to Oikawa's mouth and kissed him once, twice, three times, before he said, "Oikawa Tooru, you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. You are so magnificent and you are my everything. Without you, I couldn't go on. Don't ever think you're worthless again, because I need you. I love you." Oikawa stared up at Hajime with his beautiful doe eyes. "Hajime, I-"

"I know."

Oikawa laughed. "You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"You've been telling me for years. I don't need to hear it again because your mouth just caught up now." Hajime smiled down at Oikawa below him, and Oikawa smiled his brightest, widest, most sincere smile. A smile he reserved for Hajime only. "I love you so much, Iwaizumi Hajime." Hajime only whispered a small 'yeah', and then repositioned himself so he was on his side. He wrapped his arms around Oikawa and pulled his into his chest. "Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked. "Be my boyfriend?" Hajime's reply was instant. "Of course. I love you Tooru." "I love you too, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said quietly, before wrapping his arms around Hajime's strong back and falling asleep in his warm arms. 


	3. My love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses.
> 
> Oikawa Tooru can be a big crybaby, but Hajime wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha so this concludes what was supposed to be a simple iwaoi drabble but turned into a 3 chapter mess :') thank you to everyone who reads this! Ik it's not the best but if you guys could leave kudos or comments on how to improve that's be great!  
> Thanks to everyone!

Oikawa's brown curls tickled Hajime's nose in the early morning, but he didn't mind. Oikawa's hair smelled nice, a mix of his shampoo, his cologne, and his sweat. His sheets smelled similar, and it was the most comforting thing Hajime had ever smelled. He looked down at the brunette, who was curled in his arms with his face in Hajime's chest. He was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, with his beautiful brown hair and his fair completion and his gorgeous, chocolate colored eyes. Hajime moved one hand up and brushed the hair out of the captains eyes, and Oikawa stirred. He opened his eyes and blinked in the early morning light, looking up at Hajime with so much love in his eyes.

Hajime almost wanted to cry, Oikawa was so pretty. "Goodmorning, beautiful," he said, smiling down at the boy in his arms. "Mmm, g'morning," came Oikawa's reply, muffled by Hajime's chest which he nuzzled further into. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Oikawa very unintelligentely said, "Hajime, I have to pee." Hajime laughed and looked down at Oikawa. "Would you like me to carry you, your highness?" he asked, and laughed some more. His laugh was warm, and it was Oikawa's favorite sound. "Shut up," he said, and scooted up to give Hajime a long, lingering kiss before rolling out of the bed. He stood, and he could feel his face turning red because Hajime was staring at him. He looked away nervously, but Hajime continued to stare. Oikawa was a work of art, his pale skin covered head to toe in dark, purple bruises.  _I put those there,_ he thought _, he's mine._ He continued to stare at his beautiful boyfriend, his masterpiece, his everything, until he noticed how red Oikawa had turned.

He let out a small laugh and stood up, moving over to where Oikawa was standing. He wrapped his arms around him and let his hands wander, and they eventually found their way to Oikawa's ass, where they squeezed tightly before opting to just rest there. Hajime chuckled again and gave Oikawa a long, deep kiss. He grabbed Oikawa's hand and dragged him to the corner of the room, where Oikawa's full-length mirror stood. Hajime stood behind Oikawa and stared at him through the mirror. "Iwa-chan, what-"

"Look," Hajime said, "look in the mirror, and tell me what you see."

"I see myself, and you behind me, standing naked in front of my mirror," was Oikawa's response. 

"Really?" Hajime moved his hands and slid them over Oikawa's stomach and over his chest before resting them on the taller boy's hips. "Because I see a beautiful man. A man who matters a whole lot to a certain ace. A man who is so amazing, there are no words to describe it. I see Oikawa Tooru, my beautiful, magnificent, amazing boyfriend." Oikawa turned his head to the side and gave Hajime a long kiss, and then another one, and another, before Hajime interjected and said, "Now hurry up and go pee, idiot." He had a familiar smirk on his face, a smirk that Oikawa loved so much. "Iwa-chan, you're so mean!" Oikawa said, with the biggest and goofiness smile on his face. "Yeah, whatever," Hajime growled, and he smacked Oikawa's ass as he walked out the door.


End file.
